


Entering The Burrow As A Friend

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Harry quickly squashes that, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humour, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Angst, Short Ficlet, The Burrow, the weasleys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: After the Great War Draco and Harry start dating, quickly going into an established relationship. As soon as Molly Weasley hears about this she obviously wants to meet the charming boy that ensnared Harry's heart - whether he be a Malfoy or not. This is Harry and Draco outside The Burrow, about to enter into the party Molly hosts so that everyone can remeet the one and only Draco Malfoy.





	Entering The Burrow As A Friend

“Harry I…” He started to speak.  
“Draco, relax. Don’t worry about it.” Draco and Harry were stood outside The Burrow, both nervous, though Draco more so by a long way. That was understandable - these were the people he’d fought against in the Great War; his family had killed their family, and vice versa, and he wasn’t expecting anything to be smoothed over just because he was shagging the chosen one. It was a Summers evening, meaning the sun was still up and only slowly coming down to be replaced by the coolness of the night. This was only adding to Draco’s discomfort - Malfoy Manor had never been renowned for its warm, sunny temperature and he’d grown accustomed to the cold as a small child.   
“This is pretty much your entire family Harry. Most of whom I’ve tried to kill, I’d like to add.”   
“But you _didn’t_ kill them.” Draco snorted loudly, not turning to face Harry when he felt his arms wrap around Draco’s chest, nor when he felt Harry going on tiptoes so that he could lean his chin on Draco’s shoulder.   
“As if that makes anything better. It just shows that I’m too incompetent to even do that.” he replied, feeling Harry stiffen against him.   
“Draco Malfoy that is by far the most bull shittiest thing I have _ever_ heard you say, and that is including the time you told me you hated me-”   
“I _do_ hate you Potter, just sometimes your stupid mouth gets in the way of my hating”   
“Hush now.” Harry reprimanded with a smile as he finally gave up on being tall enough to spoon Draco whilst they were standing and instead turned him round so that they were facing each other. “And that’s including the _multiple_ times you’ve told me you hated me. I’m not going to list everything amazing about you, partly because you’ve heard me say them more times than I’d like to admit, but mostly because we’re late enough for dinner as it is and I have a _very_ long list. So can we just go in?”   
“They’re going to hate me.” Draco mumbled as Harry entwined their hands together and started walking to the door. This, however, made him stop.   
“They are _not_ going to hate you.”   
“They are. They’re going to see me, associate me as a Malfoy, and despise me. And then they’re going to start telling you all the bad things about me and you’re going to hate me too.”   
“Draco, look at me.” Draco didn’t meet Harry’s gaze. “Draco.” Harry muttered softly, moving closer to him so that he could turn his chin. “They’re going to love you.”  
“And how do you know that?”   
“Because they know that I do.”


End file.
